odoritefandomcom-20200214-history
MeseMoa.
morning musumen.(モーニングむすめん。) is a Japan based all male dance unit that started out covering songs from the Japanese pop girl band Morning Musume.. They currently produce original songs composed by Producer-Utaite Halyosy and others with accompanying choreography by K'suke and other popular odorite. Concept 'Name' The name morning musumen name derived from the idol group which brought them together, Morning Musume, adding an -n to create the pun "men" in "musumen." 'Appearance & Personality' The musumen all have close relationships with each other and happy charisma. Shirofuku is the smoothest dancer of musumen. He is the motherly figure of the group, tending to the musumen errands such as cooking and doing laundry. He is more laid back and patient than the other main memebers and carries a charming shine to his eyes. He is an easy target for the other members' friendly pranks, however he doesn't allow himself to be taken advantage of. He feels bad when the other members treat him differently because he's the leader. He dresses laid back in t-shirts and shorts. He has a charming voice in their original songs. Kimagure Prince is the most feminine and dramatic of the group, with dramatic acting and dancing. He gives the most dramatic dance performance of musumen. For comedic purposes, he often plays as a shy and hardworking Japanese girl, even going as far as raising the pitch of his voice. He dresses in a prep-like fashion with cardigans or button up shirts, skinny jeans, and brimmed hats. Behind the scenes, Aoi often tackles him. While usually passive in attempting to escape, he occasionally fights back. He has an emphasizing and voice when singing. Aoi is the most assertive member. He has the fiercest energy of the group, especially when dancing. He gives the strongest dance performance in musumen. He likes to dominate the other members, especially Kimagure Prince. He spends most of his musumen time with Tomitake, as they partner up against the other members. As a young school boy, he often plays up a sweet, innocent, shy romantic persona for fan service. He has the highest voice in their original songs. Nokkuso is the prince-like figure of musumen. He carries a certain level of feminine drama and poise, while openly loving alcohol and fun. He has a loose dance style and the sassiest dance performance in musumen. He has been making more appearances in their backstage vlogs with majestic charisma and flirty energy. His singing voice is natural sounding. Zeararu. is the most clumsy member with a bouncy dance style and fun loving personality. He has a determined attitude. He participates often in musumen activities with a high energy level. He is most often seen with Nozaki Bento and the main members. His dance style is adorably clunky. He has a taffy like singing voice. He is the shortest of the musumen. Forgeru is the most laid back member. He is most often seen in hoodies and dark colored jeans. He does not speak much in musumen vlogs and has no specific attachment to the other members. He has a laid back dance style. He has a deeper voice in musumen songs. Nozaki Bento is the has the calmest exterior, however has a quite outgoing persona. He have been increasingly appearing in musumen vlogs and is often seen with Zeararu. He has an emphasized and dramatic dance style, and he often makes exaggerated joyful facial expressions. He has a deep singing voice. Nibansenji is the shyest and sweetest member with a bright smile. He is often seen with Aoi. He has a natural voice. He served as one of the the rappers in Chameleon Color. He is the tallest of the musumen. Tomitake is the most mischievous, fun loving member. While Aoi and Tomitake both tease the other musumen, Aoi is more headstrong, and Tomitake is more playful. He is the most cheerful of the group and laughs often. Despite his high pitched laugh, he has the smoothest singing voice. He served as one of the the rappers in Chameleon Color. Ni-chan is the most comfortable and silly member. He went on hiatus from Jan 2014 to Jul 2015. 'Dance Style' The musumen cover cute, dramatic dances with a sensual touch. They dramatize emotion to bring idol-like pizzazz in their performance. Outside musumen, some of the members are proficient in hip hop and house styles, however musumen specializes in cute and sensual dance covers. Members 'Current Members' #Shirofuku #Kimagure Prince #Aoi #Nokkuso #Zeararu. #Forgeru #Nozaki Bento #Nibansenji #Tomitake #Ni-chan 'Former Members' #K'suke #Asupara 'Member Profiles' *Shirofuku ** Status: Leader, Main Singer/Dancer ** Image Color: Yellow *Kimagure Prince ** Status: Sub-Leader, Main Singer/Dancer ** Image Color: Light Blue ** Birthday: January 7, 1988 *Aoi ** Status: Main Singer/Dancer ** Image Color: Red ** Birthday: January 30, 1999 *Nokkuso ** Status: Singer/Dancer ** Image Color: Purple ** Birthday: October 20 *Zeararu. ** Status: Main Singer/Dancer ** Image Color: Orange *Forgeru ** Status: Singer/Dancer ** Image Color: Dark Green *Nozaki Bento ** Status: Singer/Dancer ** Image Color: Brown *Nibansenji ** Status: Singer/Rapper/Dancer ** Image Color: Emerald Green *Tomitake ** Status: Main Singer/Rapper/Dancer ** Image Color: Light Pink *Ni-chan ** Status: Singer/Dancer ** Image Color: Hot Pink ** Notes: was inactive from Jan 2014 to Jul 2015 History 'Orgin' The first mention of this group was in a Nicoraji with Shirofuku as a guest, where he received a request to cover the song "Ren'ai Hunter." Originally, Shirofuku planned to cover the song in a trio including himself, K'suke, and Aoi, but he was able to invite more odorite to join, eventually coming up with an 11-person group that would later be known as the morning musumen. Their cover of "Ren'ai Hunter" recieved astounding reactions, with 400,000+ views and even reaching Rank #1 in the Odottemita Category. Furthermore, even wikipedia:Tsunku himself, the producer of Hello! Project, viewed the video. After their cover of "Wakuteka Take a Chance," they announced the graduation of the members K'suke and Asupara. K'suke still choreographs and provides guidance for the group. Both K'suke and Asupara still sometimes perform with them. Tomitake joined as the light pink member sometime after their first single's release. 'Music Debut' In March 2013, the group released their first original single "War Cry~Idol Kidori de Nani ga Warui~," composed by Producer-Utaite Halyosy and choreographed by odorite K'suke. Also in 2013, they performed at their first one-man live, and later that year, their first nationwide tour. morning musumen. released their first Album, Wonder Dream, in April 2014, with songs from famous producers such as Giga-P, Emon(Tes), and Umetora. In 2015, they released their second album, 2222, the name of which is a reference to the groups dream of playing the Nakano Sun Plaza, which famously seats 2,222 people. On August 16th 2015, they achieved their goal and performed there. On the run-up to the event, they produced a series of montage-like videos on their channel called Road to Nakano Sun Plaza. Collaborations 'Iconic Collaborative Projects' morning musumen.'s choreography comes from a range of popular odorite. Miume, Gets, and K'suke are known to have choreographed musumen's dances for their orignal songs and smaller dance projects. For example, Gets contributed to "TajiTaji*Fantasy~Kimi no Idol ni Naritakute~" , and Miume choreographed "Last Regret." morning musumen. collaborate with Music Producer/Utaite Halyosy to produce their original songs. More recently, they collaborated with music producers Giga-P, Emon(Tes), and Umetora for their first Album, Wonder Dream. During their performance at Cho Party 3, the former member of Morning Musume., Rika Ishikawa appeared as a surprise guest for musumen's performance. She appeared again at their performance at the Nakano Sun Plaza. The morning musumen. shop also features *Chocolate Bomb and Asupara merchandise. Special Notices 'Video Reposting' 'Image Reposting' Morning Musmen forbids reprints of their pictures and the use of their pictures as any avatars or profile banners on social media websites.FAQ page stating the rule. (For more information please see Musumen's Policy on Image Usage) List of Dances (Morning Musume song) (2012.05.10) #"Wakuteka Take a Chance" (Morning Musume song) (2012.10.10) #"War Cry~Idol Kidori de Nani ga Warui~" '-Musumen. Original Song-' (2013.03.09) #"One・Two・Three" (Morning Musume song) (2013.05.02) #"Summer☆Venus~Manatsu no Idol~" '-Musumen. Original Song-' (2013.08.10) #"Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no JOKE" (Morning Musume song) (2013.10.09) #"TajiTaji*Fantasy~Kimi no Idol ni Naritakute~" '-Musumen. Original Song-' (2013.12.14) #"Shabondama" -Sing and Dance ver.- (2014.03.18) #"What is LOVE?" (Morning Musume song) (2014.05.09) #"LIAR!" -Live ver.- '-Musumen. Original Song-' (2014.05.20) (YouTube only) #"You're the love" -Live ver.- '-Musumen. Original Song-' (2014.05.20) (YouTube only) #"Special Generation" -Live ver.- (Berryz Kobo song) (2014.05.21) (YouTube only) #"Super Nuko World" (2014.07.26) # "Honey Bee" (2014.08.08) # "Mikan" (2014.10.24) # "Trick and Treat" (2014.10.28) # "Password is 0" (2014.10.31) # "Rabbit Jump!!" (2014.11.27) # "The☆Peace" (2014.12.29) # "BOOM BOOM BOOM" (2015.01.26) # "Botanyuki" (2015.02.27) # "Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi" (2015.03.03) # "Chameleon Color" '-Musumen. Original Song-' (2015.07.09) # "Chameleon Color" -Dance Shot ver.- (2015.07.24) # "Shakunetsu! Onigashima Danji" -Story ver.- '-Musumen. Original Song-' (2015.11.21) # "Gashin Shoutan" (2015.12.14) }} Sample Video Gallery KimaPri Aoi and Nozaki Bento look so cute together they're like a couple and the son www.png|morning musumen. in Summer*Venus Morningmusumen.jpg|morning musumen. In Wonder Dream Twitter88a810f.jpg|morning musumen in Honey Bee Twitteradfc740.jpg|morning musumen tomitake with musumen.jpg|Group photo Twittercd3954e.jpg|morning musumen. members in their individual musumen shirts Ari ki musumen tei in.jpg|With Ari 。Ki and Tei☆in! Ari ki full cho party 3 cast.jpg|Full Cho Party 3 Cast Musumen PVshooting.jpg|Shooting "Chameleon Color" Trivia * External Links *Twitter *Facebook Page *Google+ *Official Site *Blog *Official Online Shop *Fan Club Category:Groups Category:NND Male Odorite Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:Dancers who have singing activities Category:NND dancers who post to YT Category:NND Groups Category:Morning musumen. Category:NND Odorite Category:K'suke